My time with by Girl
by Luckykendra101
Summary: A moment between a Grandfather and his beloved Grandaughter, years before Max's own adventures. A few thing that helped ead up to the puff known as Max. PLEASE READ AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT MAX READ HER STORY PLEASE! I OWN NOTHING OTHER THEN MAX, NOTHING I SWEAR IT!


This is about Maximillion along with my O.C (Maximara), so I would recommend reading her Adventures also (Doesn't really matter which you read first^insert shoulder shrug^). The name of it is "Take the Field" and under Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's. So I you like!

It was a beautiful day on the Pegasus's Island, one of the best in a long time. Every since Pegasus's Duelist Kingdom the Island has become a sort of Vacation spot for him and his family. If you asked the man now old and wrinkled what he thought about his family he'd say these words "Spoiled Rotten, no fun business men."

"Grandpa! Look it's the pretty flower!" But there's always the one who stands alone when you say that, one who breaks away from what he might say. His only exception to anything he ever would say about his family.

Maximara Neon Pegasus, daughter of one of his four biologic, and youngest of over his thirty grandchildren. The little girl could find beauty in anything and had that look of amazement in her eye all the time.

Pegasus looked down to see a little girl about five with glowing light blue hair, and one glowing blue eye and the other eye a gold hazel color. As of now the little girl had on the cutest blue stocking with pink heart on them and a blue poncho like dress.

Despite the aching pain in his knees the creäture of Duel monsters got down and looked at the beautiful white daisy. He sighed looking at his watch his time was almost up and he still had so much he needed to say to the small child.

"Maxi-boy can I tell you a story?"

"Please do Grandpa Pegasus!" The girl squeaked looking at the old man as he sat down fixing his white hair perfectly, even when your old is no excuse to have Shabby hair is what he says.

"There once was a small girl, and she loved a game that her family made with creatures of all kinds, with spells, magical places, and dangerous traps. But there came a time when the girl had to realize that the game she knew was real with real monsters, spells, traps, and even those magical places.

She had to help people around her in a time of need. Something only she could do, because only she held the key. She had to remember something that her grandfather once told her, No matter how crazy you think you are, you are actually the only sane one and the smartest to.

When she turned sixteen years old she found out the king, her grandfather left her something very important. Something very important that he felt only she could have. Then that little girl lessened to the spirits around her and started making more pieces for the game that started all so long ago." Pegasus finished his story as he noticed the girl looking at his with a look that could melt Antarctica.

"Grandpa I want be just like the girl in you story!" Maximara cheered as she hugged the elder man. Pegasus hugged her tightly realizing these might be some of the last moments he ever has with her.

"In time." Pegasus whispered so low even the small child couldn't hear. He pulled out three boxes, each wrapped in beautiful paper. "Here these are little things I wanted you to have."

Like any other child Maximara went for the biggest box and opened it quickly to see what she had gotten. Inside was some kind of sunglasses thing. The glasses had plastic instead of glass that went straight across at the top and slid down her face a little being a bit too big( the nose indent thing). The sides each had a darker blue metal holding the sides and went all around her head. When she put them on she noticed numbers run across her eyes and information being pulled up.

"I call them Duel specs, they're linked to Industrial Illusions and can pull up anything for you when you want. I made them just for you, you can play video's, look up a duelist, get info, and even trace what card are being played in a battle." The man explain thinking all the hours pulling his hair out was finally worth all the work to see the amazed look on the girls face.

Still in a bit of shock over the glasses the girl opened the next gift. He heard a little gasp as she pulled out a silver locket shaped like a duel monsters card. On one side had been engraved "Never give up, Lots of Love Grandpa Pegasus." On the other was "No matter how crazy you think you are, you are actually the only sane one and the smartest to." Inside is what brought the girl to tears she looked at her mother's clean smiling face and on the other side Grandpa Pegasus.

Pegasus knew he'd get tears, he also knew how much the girl missed her Mother after she died not even a year ago. He smiled as he watched the girl whip the tears up and give a big smile asking him to do the honors of clipping her necklace into place.

Next was a book full of Blank paper, for the girl to make her own duel monsters to one day be made. She smiled already having millions of ideas, but suddenly the smile stopped. She looked very serious, well as serious as a five-year old can be, before turning to her grandfather.

"Grandpa is it weird I can see all the Duel monsters, and they tell me how to make their cards and how to make them?"

"No, but lessen that's our secret and I only want you to tell that to one other person and you'll know who it is when the times right." The beeping of the clock made the man grimace. "Now remember Maximara, your special and never change, dueling is fun and I want you to remember me when something seems tough and I'll help you throw it." HE tried to hide the quiver in his voice as he tried to keep the tears from his eyes.

"Oh ya Grandpa I made this for you! Their called Dragon of Yin (Or Jade) and Dragon of Yang (Or Spinal (It's a blue Gem stone), they're best friends and really close and fight for each other till the end. They said they wanted to meet you, before you went away."

With one last tight huge Pegasus watched the girl put in the plane and soon watched them leave.

~~~Maximillion Pegasus's room

Pegasus smiled looking at the picture he'd made from the sloppily drawn picture Maximara had made. He put in a call telling the people working for him for the card to be made and for there to be only one copy of each and telling them to ship it out to the place he fancied.

The man looked at the Original Drawing of the cards and smiled "I expect great things from you Maximara, or should I call you Max-boy as you will preferred that name in no more than nine years. I wish you luck, and at the same time I'm just saddened I cannot be here to watch you do such great things."

Slowly as he shut his eyes and he remember what was in his Will he smiled and as he felt coldness setting in he saw her again "Cecelia."

With that single word his heart stopped, and when morning came, they'd find his body cold. Though she didn't know it one young new duelist knew exactly what was happening.

~~~Maximara Pegasus's room

Maximara sat on a balcony out looking a pond in her large yard, her small feet danged down as she sat in a beautiful silk night-dress. Next to her sat a picture of a women with light blond hair and bright blue eyes matching the girls.

"Grandpa will you say hello to your lost love and my mommy for me. Then tell her I miss her very much, we all do."

"Miss. Pegasus?" The little girl squinted to see a man standing in her door. "You have a package from your grandfather, shall I leave it?"

"Yes please, and will you ask Mr. Glee to come to my room to?"

Maximara looked in the package to pull out a deck, not just any deck but her grandfathers very own deck. Along with it was also two new cards she recognized as her own, attached was a not that looked like it was quickly scribbled "Your first cards you've ever made, and play them well with my deck you always said you liked the rabbit. I love you and you Mom says so too. Cecilia say she can't wait to meet you someday."


End file.
